The present invention relates generally to the field of computers, and more particularly to media.
A large number of videos and films are available on content providers. As such, it may be challenging for a person to select from the vast variety of choices in a short period of time. Therefore, many people often rely on social indicators, such as suggestions and advice of friends to assist in the selection of a video, film, movie, or television show. However, the social indicators may not be precise enough to ensure that the video, film, movie, or television show is a good choice for that particular person since such social indicators often do not take into account individual tastes.